the vampire with the golden gun
by cullenbabe91
Summary: the Cullen's and Bella are celebrating Edward's 18th birthday to keep up appearances and Bella has special 007 rated present for him . LEMON!.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

It was a sunny day in forks, Washington the birds were singing and the grass was green. A perfect day for a perfect occasion, it was Edwards's birthday and although he never aged him and his family insisted on celebrating it to keep up human pretences. Alice of course had taken control of preparations, as Edward always said "Alice will be Alice"; she had worked night and day to make sure that this day would be perfect, but what perfection could live up to the perfection that was Edward. He was my life now, he held my heart in his perfect hands, he was not just my boyfriend; he was heaven on earth my own angel that had been sent to me whom I would be destined to be with for eternity. Alice was to pick me up from my house at 4pm to help me get ready for the party; she loved to dress me up even if there was no occasion at all, I was now her official human doll, but I loved her dearly as a sister I never had. Dead on 4 Alice was at the door bouncing up and down in excitement, with her black short hair spiked to perfection, wearing tight fitting navy jeans, a white lace blouse and black heals. I had no time to say goodbye to my father, I was being pulled to the Aston martin with such force there was no point in resisting. As soon as I was in Alice shouted towards the house, "bye Charlie, she wont be home tonight she is having a sleep over with me". I was confused I hadn't arranged a sleep over with Alice something was going on, the little pixie was up to something. We were speeding towards the Cullen's house at 90 mph, I still hadn't got used to the Cullen's love for speed, my stomach was being turned inside out making me feel sick. To keep myself focused I looked around the car focusing on every little detail from the cream leather interior to the fancy new stereo that Carlisle had installed, no wonder Edward called this the "special occasion" car. We arrived at the house in record time; the drive had been decorated in ribbons and various lights to make it seem like a Las Vegas street. Alice had come up with the clever idea of giving the party the theme of James Bond, a favourite film of Edwards. As we walked through the house I noticed the grand staircase had been covered in gold ribbons and diamond shaped lights to make it appear as a grand staircase from a Hollywood movie. The dinning room had been turned into a casino full James bond style and the extension into a grand ballroom, Alice really had gone all out for this party, "Alice this is amazing I mean it really feels like we are in a movie", Alice just laughed, "well I wasn't going to just buy a few simple decorations, my brother deserves the best plus I had fun doing it"

Alice rushed me upstairs to her room to get me ready, as always her desk was set out with all different kinds of perfume, different shades of make-up, various hair clips and other toiletries. I stripped down to my underwear and put on the robe so Alice could get started on my hair, when all of a sudden she walked in with a small blue bag and handed it to me. I looked at her puzzled, and then I looked in the bag; inside was a matching bra and thong lingerie set. I gasped, "What the hell Alice, why have you given me this?" She leaped onto the bed and crossed her legs then she said with a child like grin, "Bella, I know that you and my brother have been getting very close lately and I know that you've been planning to give him a birthday present he'll remember for a long time." I was gob smacked I should have realised Alice would foresee what I had planned for Edward tonight. Me and Edward had been dating for a yr and a half now, within that time he had refused to do anything physical other than kissing and hugging which broke my heart for I wanted to be with him in every way I could; he excuse was, " Bella, you could get hurt. You know I am strong and if I loose control while I am with you, you could get killed. I won't take any chances while you are still human". So for the last few months I had been planning to seduce him at the party making him give into horney man within. I looked at Alice blushing deeply, she jumped up and gave me hug, "it will alright Bella, me and Rosalie are going to help you with your plan, but first we need to make you so beautiful nobody will be able to take their eyes off of you especially Edward". I nodded then turned to sit in the chair to let the make over to being.

Alice quickly and delicately did my hair creating loose light curls to fall down ova my back and shoulders, tying some up with diamond incrusted clips. She then did my face moisturising it with various produces before applying silver eyes shadow with a hint of violet, black mascara and then blood red lipstick on my lips. I looked in the mirror and there staring back was a woman worthy or being a bond girl, "Alice, you are amazing I mean look at me I'm beautiful just like you and Rosalie". Alice just laughed, "Well it's the best I could do, sometimes I do consider turning you into a vampire so I don't have to put in so much work". I turned around and glared at her, before bursting out with laughter, "we'll you know I wouldn't mind, but you will have to go through your brother first". Alice smiled before turning towards her walk in wardrobe, where she brought out a stunning red dress; it was silk, with a low back and a slit down the right leg that went all the way to the top just before you could see the underwear. "Alice, I can't wear that. I mean wow".

"it's just an old dress I had lying around, I know how you hate new clothes being bought to my displeasure" she frowned " but I want you to have it, it will give you so much confidence for tonight". I smiled and hugged her tight, "thank you Alice". Rosalie walked in, wearing a long silver dress with a very low front, "you guys not ready yet, the guests will be here soon. The guys have just got back from their hunting trip and are getting changed."

"Oh damn, Rosalie can you help Bella while I go get ready and go meet the guests. Remember keep your thoughts to yourself I don't want to spoil Edwards surprise". Alice gave me one last hug and left, Rosalie helped me put on the dress on over my new lingerie, it fit so snugly to my body every curve was emphasized, lastly to be added was a matching pair of blood red heels. I turned to look in the mirror and there staring back was a woman worthy of standing next to Edward. "You are so beautiful Bella; Edward won't be able to keep his hands to himself". I turned to see Rosalie smiling at me; we really had started to grow very close over the last few months, "cheers, Rose. We better get going before I back out". With that we left the room and gracefully walked down the stairs, I followed Rosalie's lead walking sexy using the banister to stop me from falling head over heels down the stair case. Half way down I stopped gob smacked by Edward. He looked amazing hair slicked back, a black and white tux that fitted to his body beautifully, there were no words to describe him he was too perfect. I looked down to see him look at me in awe, his eyes popped out of his socked his mouth hanging open. It surprisingly gave me so much satisfaction to see him like that; it also boosted the confidence I needed for tonight. I continued to walk down the stairs slowly, when at the end Edward was there holding his hand out like a perfect gentleman smiling that crooked smile that was meant only for me. I took his hand and looked into his eyes, seeing all the love there made me know I was ready for my plan to go ahead.

EPOV

Alice had been so insistent that I not see Bella before the party tonight, which killed me inside knowing I could not be with her for the rest of the day. Emmett suggested going hunting before the party to get our strength up before being around a load of humans, which was a great idea coming from Emmett who never had bright ideas unless it came to sports and sex. Jasper joined us knowing that he would need all the strength he could get for tonight. I did feel sorry for jasper it was harder for him than any of us being new to the whole "vegetarian" lifestyle, but he had adapted well and all of us were very proud of him. While I was hunting Emmett jumped in front of me, "so Eddie boy, when you gonna finally start getting some action from Bella?"

"Excuse me Emmett? What do you mean by action?"

"You know, when are you gonna show her who is boss. Oh for fuck sake Edward when you gonna fuck her"

"That's none of your business Emmett. Me and Bella are doing very well without any of that, we love and respect one another plus I don't wanna hurt her, she is still a fragile human if I lost control I could kill her"

"Eddie it will be fine, just make sure you take it slow with her. Even if its just foreplay, I mean come on think of what Bella wants, she loves you so bad and respects you, but even she has a horney side that wants to come out and we all know you do"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"Oh come off it Edward we all know you jack off over Bella every night you can't hide that from us, we hear you through the walls"

I couldn't believe what my brother was saying, ok it was true that I thought of Bella every night and relieved myself of the pain within, but for him to openly say it was kind of embarrassing. I had been raised to be a gentleman and to respect women, but ever since meeting Bella something new started to develop within me a new longing that I had never experienced before. I was becoming a sexual animal wanting to be released, but I had to control myself from unleashing it. After hunting we raced back to the house to get ready, I knew Bella was there I could smell her blood, that beautiful freesia scent that sent my heart racing and the sexual animal within me to be awaken from its dormant status. I tried to focus ahead to the party to sustain myself from racing upstairs and releasing the horney man within. I went to the spare room where Alice had commanded me, Emmett and Jasper change so we could not see her, Rosalie's and Bella's costumes, she even went to the extent of thinking of various subjects such as art by Salvador dali and the history of china to prevent me from reading her mind and seeing what was in store. Emmett and jasper looked great in their tux Emmett had gone for a Sean connery style James bond and jasper timothy Dalton style; me I went for a classic roger Moore style more gentleman like with a touch of danger. After changing we went down stairs to great the guests Alice was already there being the true hostess as always, she looked fantastic in her dress jasper could not take his eyes off her; we knew he was getting turned on due to his talent of radiating feelings which we felt, causing us to usher him into the other room to calm down. Me and Emmett returned to the main hall to great more guests; then I heard the sound of heels coming down the stairs I turned slightly to see Rosalie in her sliver dress descend down the stairs gracefully towards Emmett giving him passionate kiss on the lips which made me wonder where Bella was. And then I saw her standing in the middle of the staircase in a sensual blood red dress clinging to perfectly sculpted body with a slit that went all the way up her amazing legs. Her lips were full and luscious and her face was that of a model, she looked to good for words; it was only my shock that froze me to the spot and prevented me from racing to her and ravishing her there and then. I quickly snapped out of it and regained my thoughts walking to the bottom of the staircase taking her warm, soft hand which sent a bolt of lust, happiness and passion all in one through my body. I was now complete.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

The evening started off well, Alice had planned everything down to the last detail, with mental schedules to make sure that everyone danced and gambled bringing the party to life. Carlisle and Esme stayed in the ballroom to talk to the guests, while jasper and Alice stayed in the casino room winning money of the guests, I guess seeing the future does have its benefits. Me and Edward moved from room to room never parting even when people were pushing and pulling him to say happy birthday, we remained inseparable. We had just moved into the ballroom to talk to some people when I noticed Alice waving at me trying to get my attention. She swiftly moved to my side, and then she quickly said

"Edward, I haven't seen you dance with anyone yet. Why don't ask Esme to dance I am sure she wants too, plus the birthday boy needs to show people how it's done"

Edward looked at me with eyes asking for my permission for him to leave, "Go Edward I'll be fine, I've got Alice here to keep me from preventing trouble"

"Very well Bella, I'll be right back" with a soft kiss on my lips he walked towards Esme asking like a Hollywood gentleman, Carlisle's permission to dance with Esme; with a soft nod Edward and Esme walked to the middle of the floor and started to waltz to all the time in the world by Louis Armstrong, they looked so graceful like Fred Astaire and ginger Rogers. Suddenly I was distracted by Alice pulling on my arm to follow her to the corner of the room; "ok Bella, everything is set for your plan tonight. Me and Rosalie have taken care of all the preparations".

"are you sure that it will go ok?" I had to ask to give myself more confidence, even though it gave me shivers knowing that Alice could see everything that would happen tonight, before I even knew what was going to happen.

Alice beamed a wide smile at me, "Bella trust me, he will have the best night of his life now don't forget the plan and have fun tonight" she suddenly looked over my shoulder smiled and left my side. I turned around to find Edward's face inches from mine, wearing that crooked smile that took my breath away, "Care to dance, love?"

"Edward you know I can't dance, I'll just end up stacking it and hurting someone"

"You won't because you're with me and how will you know if you don't try, Bella please for me?" he said it with such pleading in his eyes knowing that I would surrender to his charm. We walked onto the floor hand in hand with everyone staring at us. He slowly placed his hand on my waist and took my right hand in his left. Suddenly a familiar song started to play; it was my lullaby that Edward had written for me when we first met. The tune ran through me like lightning causing me to drown out everyone around me except Edward. Everything seemed perfect; I was in my own little world with man I loved. The music seemed to go on forever then I heard the music stop,

"Bella love you did it, you were dancing without a single fault. You were amazing" he softly kissed me with such happiness and passion I almost fainted.

"I danced without falling over really? Oh I didn't even realise we were moving I was in my own little world with only you" then I noticed Carlisle holding a video camera, "did Carlisle film that?"

"Yeh he has been filming the whole night. oh Bella, this has been the best birthday ever cause I got to spend it with everyone I love especially you" I could feel myself becoming overcome with various emotions especially lust and a strange kind of aching developing between my legs, I had to tell myself to wait just a little longer to stop myself from jumping him there and then. It was 1am before all the guests had gone Alice and jasper were seeing them off with Esme and Carlisle while Rosalie tended to Emmett; Emmett had been so stubborn to enter a drinking contest with some footballers from school, of course Emmett had never drunk before and due to him not eating human food went straight to his head. It was very funny he couldn't speak straight and Edward said his thoughts were very confusing to interpret, but his actions weren't Rosalie had to stop him from stripping in front of the guests and stop him from fucking her in the middle of the room. I must admit Emmett could always be counted on to provide extra entertainment; me and Edward started to clean up and were later joined by the rest of the family who helped us finish cleaning up. Once done we all collapsed in the living room to relax from a hard nights work; then Alice with a large smile got up and turned to face us

"I've got an idea why don't we play a game "

Carlisle looked at us and we nodded, "ok Alice what do you have in mind?"

"Well I've been thinking why don't we play hide and seek" she looked at me a winked subtly

"But with a twist, we all have to pick a character from James bond out of a hat and use that name as an alias, then we pick pairs out of a hat and those pairs have to find one another".

Edward looked at me and then to Carlisle, "sounds great Alice, but we've got odd amounts of people to play"

"I am sure Rosalie won't mind sitting out for one game then I will swap with her"

Edward just looked at Alice, staring at her with confusion like he was trying to figure out what she was up too, causing me to become slightly nervous which jasper picked up on and resolved very quickly. I looked at him and smiled to thank you, and then he just winked at me to signal to me it would alright. I sighed deeply which made Edward nervous, "are you ok love?

I quickly smiled and thought of a cover up, "yeh I'm fine just I'm terrible at hide and seek, who ever gets me will find me easily". Edward smiled lightly and mischievous, "who ever gets you will be a lucky bastard". Wow that took me by surprise Edward never talked like that, it was very sexy which caused the ache between my legs to develop even further, could not wait to put my plan in action. Alice wrote some names on pieces of paper and placed them into a hat she then handed them out randomly to each of us, when she came to me she subtly winked and handed me the piece of paper. Each of us took in turns to read out our characters name Carlisle called out his with a laugh, " Dr No, how appropriate", Esme read out hers with a hint of amusement "miss moneypenny, wow what a character". Next came jasper who had Ernst Blofeld, that was a funny name for a character; Alice had Mayday which she shouted like a giggly girl. Then it came to Edward who opened his and smiled like a little boy at Christmas, "well I must be a lucky boy, I am James Bond. Come on Bella who are you?" I carefully opened my piece of paper to read the name upon it; as I read it my face began to blush deep read in embarrassment

"Bella are alright?"

"Yeh Edward I am fine just a bit embarrassed"

"Why, what's wrong?" he said it with such concern it broke my heart to see him like that.

"I am the character. Oh my god I can't believe I am going to say this, I am Pussy Galore". I looked around to see a hint of amusement on my boyfriend's face and his family. Which sent my embarrassment sky high; I so did not need this before seducing Edward. Alice then put the names back in the hat and mixed them to pull out the pairs. Of course I knew she would put me with Edward as it was part of our plan, Alice went with Carlisle to make it not seem suspicious and Esme with Jasper. We then separated into our couples to discuss who was to hide and find. I turned to Edward and quickly said, "I wanna hide" Edward raised his eyebrow and looked at me, "Bella, I thought you said you were terrible at hiding"

I quickly had to make up a reason for why I wanted to hide so badly, I couldn't exactly tell him why. "I...er... want to hide hide because it makes me feel like a kid again and although I am bad at it, it is still very fun to do" I could see he wasn't convinced, then I used the one weapon that he could not resist I walked up to him and put my hands on his chest; I then looked up into his eyes longingly, "Pleeeaaassseee Edward let me hide, just this once". I could see I was winning when his mouth started too curled up into my favourite crooked smile, "ok Bella, you can hide. You didn't have to beg me to let you. Although I love it when you beg your eyes glow which melts my cold, solid heart" with that I kissed him whole heartedly on the lips and ran to hide.

I ran to hide in the casino room where Alice had set everything out, just as planned. There were candles lit around the room to provide a romantic atmosphere which calmed my nerves just a little. The long, red, thick curtains had been drawn to allow for privacy and to allow the candles to be the only light in the room and red rose petals covered the floor leading out to the hall for Edward to follow. I pushed the door closed with the slightest gap open and walked over to the ipod dock that Alice had kindly provided. I then switched one of the most romantic James Bond songs I could find; then walked over to the roulette table which I climbed onto to get into position for when Edward arrived. I laid across the table relaxing on my left elbow to allow the slit on the right side of my dress to reveal most of my leg. I waited patiently for Edward to arrive, my heart rate becoming faster and faster with each passing moment. Suddenly I heard footsteps outside in the hall, my heart almost leaped out of my chest and my breathing became heavier; I had to try and pull myself together this was all for Edward the man I loved in everyway possible and this was my chance to prove it to him, with that my confidence was boosted and my heart rate became steady and relaxed. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. The door opened.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

I waited 1o minutes to allow Bella plenty of time to hide, although it would be obvious to me where she was hiding due to her smell. I set out to find her I could hear Esme and Alice running round the house so the guys couldn't find them; I could also hear the guy's thoughts trying to track them down. I continued to follow Bella's scent until it came to the spare room downstairs which had been used as a casino during the party; I suddenly noticed rose petals leading to the closed door and a familiar song playing within, I slowly walked towards the door curious as to what I would find within; I could smell Bella's strong scent within which urged me to walk faster and slowly open the door. My eyes turned wide and my mouth wide open as I gazed at the sight before me. Bella was lying on the roulette table, with the slit of her silk red dress revealing her soft skinned perfect legs; she was lying in the sexiest position I've ever seen, it caused my dick to respond without a thought. I wrestled with the animal within not to take her there and then but it was just too hard to concentrate. Then all of a sudden she slowly sat up, uncrossing her legs and pulling the slit of her dress across her legs to reveal all that she could.

She suddenly spoke with such lust with her voice the aching within my trousers became stronger; "I've been waiting for you Mr Bond". I couldn't speak I was so dumb struck that Bella could be this so tempting, so fucking Hot I always thought of her as my sweet, innocent Bella. I was so wrong. She slowly got off the table and walked seductively towards me placing her hand on my chest, walking around behind me. My breathing became intense as I tried to not loose my self control; suddenly her hands were off me and I heard the key in the door turn. I turned round to see Bella turning the key to lock the door, "Bella. Whaaat are you doing?" I tried to speak as calmly as I could but my nerves and impatience of my dick got the better of my speech.

"Well Mr bond, I am going to give you a birthday you are never going to forget" the sensuality of her body and the erotic tone of her speech had me going crazy, I was sure I was going to loose it soon. She walked towards me slowly and flirtatiously when she got to me she looked up at me with such passion in her eyes, "Kiss me Edward". Without a second thought my lips were crashing down on hers, her tongue passing along my bottom lip asking for entrance into mouth which I gave her without hesitation. My hands wrapped round her waist slowing moving down to grab her fine toned arse as her hands grabbed my hair to bring me closer to her; I could feel my erection pressing against her which caused her to moan against my lips. Her hands then travelled down my chest to my trousers, I quickly grabbed them and held them tight breaking our kiss. "Bella don't I can't. I want to god you don't know how much, but I don't want to hurt you"

"Edward ,please. I want this so much I want to become yours in every possible way I want to give myself to you body and soul. You won't hurt me, you only will if you keep on thinking that way. If you just let go of your morals and fears you will see that everything will be fine"

"Bella you don't know what you're asking for"

She looked up at me with such anger and lust in her eyes, " Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, if you don't want to love me fine, I guess your not man enough to pleasure me the way a man should, to make me feel like a real woman". With that I lost my control, I grabbed her hands and forced my lips onto hers, both our lips moving in sync and our tongues becoming entwined. I moved my hands down her waist to the slit in her skirt, moving my hand up to her wet vagina gently stroking it through her underwear. I could feel her becoming more aroused through her thong with each new stroke, her moans against my mouth became more intense as her breaths became heavier. I pushed her towards the roulette table, laying her backwards across it. Her hands moved from my hair to my trousers un-tucking my shirt slowly and then she started unbuttoning my shirt from the bottom upwards with such intensity until my shirt fell open. With the tips of her fingers she stroked my chest causing me to role my eyes back and let a out a moan; I grabbed her hands pushing them up behind her head causing the kiss to stop. She looked up with me with confusion in her eyes which caused me smile evilly, "Bella, you're right I could never pleasure you the way a man should, but I can pleasure you the way a vampire should which is way better than any mere mortal can. I am going to fuck you so hard that you will scream my name from the top of your lungs; you will see the sexual animal I have been containing from you be released. Oh and baby after I am done you will feel like no woman has ever felt before", with that I forced my lips onto hers and began to make good my promise.

BPOV

Oh my god I couldn't believe it Edward had become a sex crazed animal; his lips were full of passion and intensity upon mine, his hands made sure they stroked every part of skin uncovered his cold, silky smooth fingers felt so good on my hot skin. I moved my hands up his chest to remove the rest of his shirt which fell quietly onto the floor; his hands suddenly moved to the slit of my dress and effortlessly ripped it upwards until my dress was wide open. He moved his mouth to my neck kissing slowly down the right side to the top of the right breast; he wiped his thump over my hard nipple then kissed along the top of my bra to the left breast continuing to massage the right breast with his hand. I couldn't help but moan his hands felt so good I needed him now, "Edward please I need you to touch me". With that he moved his hand slowly down my chest across my stomach to my thong; he placed two fingers underneath into my wet, hot core I couldn't help but gasp. He then placed his lips back onto mine continuing to move his fingers in and out,

"Edward that feels.. ooohhh.. so..so...so...gooooodddd!"

I felt an energy I've never felt before run through me, electrifying every part of my body causing me to scream. My body became limp against the table, "Edward that was amazing", he smiled mischievously at me, "Oh Bella you have felt nothing yet". With that he ripped of my bra and started sucking on my left breast, his tongue massaging my nipple slowly and sexually, I couldn't handle it anymore I needed to give him the same pleasure he was giving me. I moved my hands slowly again down his perfectly smooth marble chest, taking care to slowly move my fingers over his 8 pack it still made me breathless to see the perfection of his body and to know it was all mine. Once I reached his trousers I quickly undid the buckle, pulling off the horrid belt that stood between me and one thing I wanted. I unzipped the zip which caused his trousers to fall the floor in a heap. I couldn't believe the sight before me; Edward's cock was rock solid in his pants wanting to be released I gently stroked it through his boxers causing him to moan deeply against my breast. He released the breast in his mouth to look directly into my eyes, "Bella, are you ready to scream my name? For you to become completely mine?" I looked deep into his eyes and put my hands onto each side of his face, "Edward, I want nothing more than for you to take me right here, right now". With that he stood up and ripped of his pants, my eyes were almost ripped from their sockets he was so huge I mean I had seen cocks in movies and pictures before, but Edward was enormous he must have been 8 inches and it was all mine. He quickly picked me up and placed me along the roulette table so we were on top of it; he hovered over me moving his hand down to remove my thong with one pull. His hands messaged my hip, placing his mouth on my clit moving his tongue gently across it licking the length of my folds causing my breathing to become unbearable. Within a spit second his mouth was on mine and with one huge thrust he was in me his cock was so cold and smooth it felt so good; there was a sharp pain which caused me to gasp loudly, Edward looked down at me with concern in his eyes, but as the pain lessened I moved my body to silently tell him to continue. He started to thrust slowly causing a rush of pleasure to course through my body; he continued to thrust as his lips met mine in a passionate kiss, his hands on my hips to keep the rhythm at a constant pace. Within 10 seconds his lips were at my ear nibbling my earlobe, then with such an erotic voice Edward whispered into my ear, "Now Bella its time for you to scream my name at the top of your lungs" with that his thrusts became faster and harder, my body responded in a more extreme manner than before, could feel the pleasure building up inside it was so powerful, that I couldn't hold it in any longer, "EDWARD!!!!!!!!" I released my orgasm all over Edwards cock falling back against the velvet top of the table; Edward continued to thrust until he released within me screaming my name, "BELLLLLLAAAAA!!!!!!!" then collapsing on top of me.


	4. Chapter 4

We laid there in silence, breathing heavily trying to regain control of our bodies again. Edward was the first to break the silence,

"Bella love, are you ok?"

I looked up to see panic within his eyes, wondering if he had hurt me or done something wrong; I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled, " Edward, that was amazing you were perfect. You didn't hurt me like you thought you would, instead you gave me such pleasure that I think every woman in world would be jealous". He lightly kissed my lips and laid his head on my chest, "what about you Edward, how was it for you?" He turned his head up to look me in the eyes and smile, "that was the best birthday present I've ever had. Alice chose your character name well pussy galore eat your heart out" we both started to laugh, before we looked at each other passion still burning in our eyes.

" we best get going before everyone starts to come looking for us", I knew Edward was right but I didn't want to leave just yet, I wanted to stay with Edward like this for a little while longer. Edward could see the sadness in my eyes, "its ok love we have plenty of time, to be together later" I looked up at him in amazement, "you mean you will sleep with me again?" Edward started to laugh, "of course I will you are the love of my life and I will do anything for you, plus you have awoken a sex animal within me that cannot get enough of you"

I sat up wrapping my hands around his neck and kissed him lovingly on the lips, "did I ever tell you I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you?" Edward kissed me back with a smile on his angel like face, " only once or twice, but you can tell me as many times as you like for I am hopelessly in love with you Bella Swan and will be forever" . Edward quickly kissed me before helping me gently upright off the table; we looked down at the shredded clothes on the floor. He looked up at me with a smirk on his face, "haha I think I better quickly go get some clothes for us". With 3 seconds Edward had left and returned with a new tux and identical dress to the one I had, "better not make it too obvious as to what we've been doing". I smiled at Edward and put the dress on, once dressed Edward unlocked the door and led us out towards the front room. The family were sitting on the sofa laughing, when Alice turned her face to look at me. Her eyes gazed over my dress then looked at Edward, " you could have at least made an improvement and brought her a better looking dress since you wrecked the other one". Edward looked at Alice and laughed, " I am so sorry Alice I forgot that you would be looking out for Bella's future fashion needs", I turned to look at Carlisle and Esme who just smiled at me with such happiness on their faces Carlisle turned to look at Esme, "we better go hunting, its been a long night and I am starving". Esme and Carlisle swiftly got up and placed a kiss on mine and Edward's cheeks before running at full speed towards the forest. Alice and jasper quickly followed them after giving each of us a hug; the room seemed empty now I turned to look at Edward who had a huge smile on his face, "we'll that was...Um...interesting" I turned to smile at him and place my arms around his waist,

"So what are we going to do now?"

Edward's smile became wider, "I don't know why you have any ideas?" I pulled my face closer to his careful that our lips didn't touch, "it's your choice on what we do, and you're the one with a weapon of persuasion to do what you like". He raised his eyebrow slightly with a slight smile on his model like face, "Weapon?" I laughed slightly before looking into his golden eyes with as much longing as I could put in mine and with as much passion I could I spoke, "yeh weapon didn't I tell you, you are the vampire with the golden gun which I might add is a weapon of orgasmic destruction to any woman that is exposed to it" in a spit second Edwards lips were on mine and I was in his arms racing up to his bedroom. It was going to be a long night, but as long as I was being shaken and not stirred by Edward I didn't care.


End file.
